parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Archie the Trainz Railway Simulator Character and Friends - Episode 20 - Pop Goes The Diesel - George Carlin - UbiSoftFan94.
Here is the eighteenth episode of Archie the Trainz Railway Simulator Character and Friends, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast *Jinty as Duck *D206 as Diesel *Troublesome Trucks as Themselves *Coaches as Themselves *Emmet as Sir Topham Hatt *Texas as Henry *Craig as Gordon *Samson as James *Workmen as Themselves *Scott as Percy *George Carlin as The Narrator Transcript *Narrator: Jinty is very proud of being LMS. He talks endlessly about it, but he works hard, too, and makes everything go like clockwork. It was a splendid day. *(Jinty takes some coaches to the station, then pushes some freight cars into a siding, and takes some others) *Narrator: The cars and coaches behaved well, the passengers even stopped grumbling, but the engines didn't like having to bustle about. *Jinty: There are two ways of doing things, *Narrator: Jinty told them. *Jinty: The LMS way, or the wrong way. I'm LMS, and... *Samson, Craig, and Texas: Don't we know it?! *Narrator: They groaned. The animals were glad when a visitor came. He purred smoothly towards them. Sir Emmet Hatt introduced him. *(a diesel arrives at the sheds) *Emmet: Here is D206. I have agreed to give him a trial. He needs to learn, please teach him, Jinty. *D206: Good Morning. *Narrator: Purred D206 in an oily voice. *D206: Pleased to meet you, Jinty. Is that Samson, and Texas, and Craig too? I am delighted to meet such famous enignes. *(Jinty and D206 leave the sheds until they arrive at the yards) *Narrator: The silly engines were flattered. *Samson, Craig, and Texas: He has very good manners. *Narrator: They murmured. *Samson, Craig, and Texas: We are pleased to have him in our yard. *Narrator: Jinty had his doubts. *Jinty: Come on! *Narrator: He said. D206 purred after him. *D206: Your worthy Emm... *Jinty: Sir Emmet Hatt to you! *Narrator: Ordered Jinty. D206 looked hurt. *D206: Your worthy D206 thinks I need to learn. He is mistaken. We engines don't need to learn. We know everything. We come to a yard and improve it. We are revolutionary. *Jinty: Oh? *Narrator: Said Jinty. *Jinty: If you're revo-thingummy, perhaps you would collect my cars while I fetch Craig's coaches. *Narrator: D206, delighted to show off, purred away. *(Jinty leaves to fetch Craig's coaches to take them to the station while D206 goes off to collect some cars) *Narrator: When Jinty returned, D206 was trying to take some cars form a siding. They were old and empty. They have not been touched for a long time. D206 found them hard to move. *(Jinty returns to find D206, having trouble trying to take some freight cars out) *D206: Pull! Push! Backwards! Forwards! *Foolish Freight Cars: Oi! Oi! *Narrator: The cars groaned. *Foolish Freight Cars: We can't! We won't! *Narrator: Jinty watched with interest. D206 lost patience. *D206: Grrrr! *Narrator: He roared, and gave a great heave. The goons jerked forward. *Foolish Freight Cars: Oh! Oh! *Narrator: They screamed. *Foolish Freight Cars: We can't! We won't! *(one of the cars' brakes snap and the gear gets jammed in the sleepers) *Narrator: Some of their brakes snapped, and the gear jammed in the sleepers. *D206: Grrrr! *Jinty: Ho ho ho! *Narrator: Chuckled Jinty. D206 recovered and tried to push the cars back, but they wouldn't move. Jinty ran quietly around to collect the other cars. (D206 fails to push the cars, and Jinty collects some other freight cars) *Jinty: Thank you for arranging these, D206. I must go now. *D206: Don't you want this lot? *Jinty: No thank you. *Narrator: D206 gulped. *D206: And I've taken all this trouble? Why didn't you tell me? *Jinty: You never asked me. Besides, *Narrator: Said Jinty. *Jinty: You were having such fun being re-whatever it was you said. Good-bye. *(Jinty leaves with his own freight cars, leaving D206 to clear the mess up) *D206: Grrrr! *Narrator: D206 had to help the workmen clear the mess. He hated it. All the goons were laughing and singing at him. *Foolish Freight Cars: Cars are waiting in the yard, tackling them with the Diesel, show the world what I can do, gaily boasts the Diesel, in and out he creeps about, like a big black weasel, when he takes the wrong cars out, Pop goes the Diesel! *D206: Grrrr! *Narrator: Growled D206, and scuttled away to sulk in the shed. *(D206 collects the breakdown train and leaves the yard) Category:UbiSoftFan94